Mystery Vampire
by RosesAreDeadx3
Summary: Aliana is having strange dreams about a sweet, sexy, blue eyed mystery man. But when she meets him in person he's not all he appears to be..or is he?
1. Mystery Dreams

**It was almost midnight and I can't sleep. Aliana groaned getting out of bed pulling on her coat. I was thinking about -him-. I don't exactly know what his name is, but i keep dreaming about him. Everytime i shut my eyes all i can see is his deep dark blue eyes that make you want to melt and his pink liscious lips. I head towards the back door towards the woods. He keeps calling my name.."Aliana..Aliana", but when I turn to look he just dissaprears. Even though, I don't know him i feel like I have known him all of my life...if that makes sense.I have this feeling...that's telling my..no pulling me to the woods. I have a feeling it will be a good thing but, i'm scared. Chills running up my spine as I head towards the woods I continue walking till i'm in the middle and suddenly stop. Then the sweet voice ringing in my ear.."Aliana...turn around...over here..Aliana!" I turned and I was looking right into those deep blue eyes. I though once again I was dreaming. "W-who are y-you?" I managed to choke out. He smiled and replied sweetly. "Don't tell me you forgot. Remember me..? Darius?" I tried to think but, i don't recall ever meeting him before. "No...I don't remember. I mean you've been in my dreams but I don't think i've ever met you in reality, so I must be dreaming again" He laughed. "Ahh. You see you have met me before. How do you know that sometimes dreams become reality?" "So if that's true..about dreams becoming reality then your..." I freeze not being able to finish. He smirked. "Your very smart, you cought on ahead say it!" Not being able to reply I just slowly shake my head. "Aww come on. Just say it! I know you can." "A v-vampire" I finally managed to reply. "Very good. What happened after this in your dream?" I had to think..after he told me he was a vampire he.."You BIT me!" As he nodded i heard the "POP" of his fangs and I gasped turning away to my arm he pulled me back, trying to resist I heard a snap of my wrist where he help me in his grip. I screamed in pain. My write was broken. He pulled me into him forcing my neck back and i felt the peircing of his fangs cut into my neck. I tried to push away ignoring the pain in my wrist. He was to strong I couldn't get free. Feeling weak and completely drained he set me down on the damp dirty wood floor and i heard his retreating footsteps dissapear into the distance. I was left to die. Or so I thought...when I woke up, I was back in bed.**


	2. Confusion

I woke up with a sudden gasp. I put my hand to my neck feeling two sore little bumps on the out of bed trying to run to the mirror I trip over my own feet. "DAMMIT!". Getting back up I reached the mirror turning my head to look at my neck seeing the two bumps. Horrified that what I thought was a dream was actually reality. I don't know what to believe anymore...am I still dreaming? I looked to my wrist notiving it's not broken. Sitting back on my bed I jump as i hear a knock on the door. "Honey? Are you alright I heard a bang?" I sighed. "Yea, mom i'm fine. I just tripped that's all." "Oh. Okay honey just checking." "Uhm..Okay" Waiting finally hearing her walk back down the stairs. Laying back on my bed I go under the covers forgetting about my _dream_.

******(skip back to nighttime)******

After thinking about what happened all day I began thinking maybe it was actually just a dream. The marks on my neck suddenly dissapeared and my neck wasn't sore anymore. I'm scared to go to sleep, I don't want to dream anymore I don't want to look into those Deep blue eyes of my _killer._ Or so I thought until I woke up this morning in my bed. To distract myself for a while I decided to take a shower. Getting in and feeling the steaming hot water relaxing my muscles. The thoughts of Darius drifting from my mind. -After staying in the shower for about 40 minutes, i got out and blowdried my hair pulling back my strawberry blonde curls into a loose ponytail. Walking back into my room I noticed my window open. I was completely postive that ALL my windows in my room were closed. Cautiously I walked to the window and shut and locked it. Suddenly i felt cool breathe on the back of my neck giving me goosebumps up and down my arms. Then a hand caressed my arm so gently it was as if he wasn't touching my at all. "So..hows your neck?" he whispered with a hint of laughter. I turned to him so I could see his face..it was Darius.


	3. A new side

As I looked into Darius's eyes he seemed different. Not mean and cruel...but nice and sweet. Not his normal self. Out of all the times i've seen him wether in dreams or reality, he'd looked cruel, but not now. I wondered why. Suddenly being pulled out of my trance I heard him say, "I have to apologize for how i've acted in the past. That was not the real me." being frightened but in a thrilling way I answered back. "What do you mean? That's not the real you?" He looked somewhat frightened to, but he ws staring at my hand. Following ihs gaze I looked at my hand also. I was bleeding. I must've cut it when I was shutting the window. "Oh, I'm bleeding" All he seemed to be able todo was nod. He seemed to be so obsorbed in watching the blood. It was kind of scary. I moved my hand behind my back and his head snapped up to look back at me. He looked like the cruel, dangerous, and blood thirsty Darius I always knew. He looked angry with me. I took a step back, then i heard his voice again no longer sweet and thrilling, but deep and distorted. I didn't realize what he was doing until i felt the sharppain of his teeth cutting into my skin where I had cut my hand. Screaming, I tried getting away. It was no use. I fainted.

-Sorry, It was short, i'm running out of ideas! Help and Review please?-


End file.
